The present invention generally relates to electrical connection apparatus and more particularly to an electrical plug or connector assembly wherein there is no need for crimping or soldering.
Electrical connectors of various types have been disclosed in the prior art, and various adapters have been employed in attempts to mate mismatched electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,286 issued to Parr discloses a Universal Electrical Plug Adapter to convert a three-prong male household plug to a three-prong male OSHA twistlock connector and vice versa. Electrical plug connector assemblies are generally utilized for the purpose of transmitting electrical currents or signals without loss and without interference. Such apparatus must function in a manner as though line transmission therethrough was not interrupted at all at the location of the connector.
Electrical connectors may also be used to connect two audio components to transfer an audio signal between the components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,862 issued to Lee discloses an apparatus for electrically connecting two audio components for transferring an audio signal between the components. The ""862 describes an apparatus for improved audio signals by separating a two conductor wire to two individual connectors such as to improve the quality.
The connection of audio wires is known within the art, as are various connectors. However, professional audio systems generally use balanced lines. In contrast to unbalanced systems, which generally use a single conductor plus a combined negative and shield between the signal source and amplifier, balanced systems use two conductors plus a shield. One conductor carries the main signal, while the other conductor carries the inverse of the signal (180 degrees out of phase). The two together are referred to as a xe2x80x9cdifferentialxe2x80x9d signal. As this differential signal is passed through the wires, they pick up the same noise as the unbalanced signal does. Both the negative and positive signals have the same noise added to them by the time they reach the amplifier. In a balanced system, when the signals xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92Axe2x80x9d are processed by the amplifier, the output is equal to Axe2x88x92(xe2x88x92A) which equals 2A. This means that the signal has doubled and the noise has been cancelled to zero. Because of this balanced lines are desirable and accomplish the goal of removing common-mode noise.
It is desirable to connect cables and wires using balanced connectors. There are a number of different types of connectors known within the art including RCA, XLR, Toslonk (fiber optic) and ATandT ST (glass fiber-optic). RCA connectors are standard, low-level signal interconnect termination or connectors featuring a single, cylindrical metal rod and an outer, round metal belt. Also known within the art are XLR connectors. The XLR connector derived from a series of connectors, each an improvement on the prior connect. First, was the Cannon xe2x80x9cX seriesxe2x80x9d connector. The xe2x80x9cX seriesxe2x80x9d connector fit the demands of the audio community except that it wouldn""t latch into place, and came unplugged easily. Cannon rearranged the pins and added a latch to create the Cannon xe2x80x9cXL Seriesxe2x80x9d. Later, the female version was changed to put the contacts in a resilient runner compound, as so became the xe2x80x9cXLR Seriesxe2x80x9d which became the industry standard in 1982 according to the Audio Engineering Society (AES). U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,699, which is incorporated by reference, depicts a typical XLR connector. RadioShack(trademark) also sells XLR connectors, and a good example is model 274-011. This is a 3-Pin XLR inline jack. XLR connectors are manufactured by a number of companies including ITT Cannon(trademark), Switchcraft(trademark), Neutrik(trademark) and others. Many cables utilize XLR connectors, and usually have a female and a male end. This is useful in that a number of cables can be strung together to achieve any desired length. XLR connectors are also desirable in that they provide balanced lines which are capable of traveling greater distances without destructive interferences.
While XLR connectors provide professional audio connections, they are fraught with problems in connecting with other audio components. Specifically, attaching wires to the XLR connector and a component is extremely time consuming, requires other equipment for soldering or crimping, it is difficult to achieve desired results. Also, it leaves a semi-permanent connection to the connector. That is, it must be heated to remove the solder and re-soldered to reattach.
The process of connecting an XLR connector to another audio component is an arduous task. In order to connect an XLR connector to another component you must disassemble the XLR connector. This is accomplished by removing the cable jacket, striping the three wires of the cable, placing the stripped cable into a vice and soldering the wires. This must be done cautiously as to avoid wicking (where solder travels up the wire and under the insulating jacket, causing hidden faults in the cable that are hard to locate). Then the XLR connector is placed in the vice and solder allowed to flow into the solder cups. Next the pin number designations on the connector must be identified. Typically XLR connectors follow the Audio Engineering Society (AES) and the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA) standards which states the pin #1 is ground, pin #2 is high (+) and pin #3 is low (xe2x88x92). Upon identifying pin #1, the shield is connected to this pin by reheating the solder cup and inserting the pretinned conductor. Next pin #2 is soldered, by reheating the solder cup and inserting the pretinned conductor. And finally, pin #3 is soldered by reheating the solder cup and inserting the pretinned conductor. Then heat shrink is placed over the area where the original cable jacket was. This process is complex, requiring time and special equipment. Also, it creates a number of problems such as cold or incomplete solder joints, and difficult removal of a faulty cable, which further adds to the time it takes to install equipment. Also, this creates additional points where problems can occur that are difficult to diagnose.
As can be seen there is a need for an apparatus for connecting electrically conducting wires that is easily installed, easily replaced, does not require soldering or crimping, and provides easy connection combined with improved overall performance realized by a solid connection.
The present invention is directed to connectors for electrical components, and in particular audio components. The apparatus may be used to electrically connect an audio component with an XLR connector without the need for soldering or crimping.
One aspect of the invention is an apparatus for connecting electrical wires comprising a connector block, wherein the connector block has a first well, a second well and a third well in the connector block. The first well, second well and third well each receives an electrically conducting wire in the respective well. A first pin with a first end and a second end, a second pin with a first end and a second end, and a third pin with a first end and a second end and removably contained within the wells. The first end of the first pin is removably contained within the first well, the second end of the first pin is in electrical contact with a pin of an XLR connector. The first end of the second pin is removably contained within the second well, the second end of the second pin is in electrical contact with a pin of an XLR connector. The first end of the third pin is removably contained within the third well and the second end of the third pin is in electrical contact with a pin of an XLR connector. A plate for removably securing the pins is at least partially encased by a body also encasing the connector block, the first end of first pin, the first end of second pin, and the first end of third pin. It should be understood that the assembly may be a single completed manufactured unit with no need for assembly or disassembly in the field. The installer inserts the unit into the xlr connector that is mounted in the audio device, and inserts the wires into the present invention.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for connecting audio component electrical wires to an XLR connector is disclosed comprising a connector block with a top side and a bottom side. The connector block has a first well, a second well and a third well longitudinally extending through the connector block. The first well, second well and third well each receives an electrically conducting wire in the respective well along the top side. There may also be a first pin with a first end and a second end, a second pin with a first end and a second end, and a third pin with a first end and a second end. The first end of the first pin may be removably contained within a first well along the bottom side. The second end of the first pin may be in electrical contact with a first pin of an XLR connector. The first end of the second pin may be removably contained within the bottom side of the second well, the second end of the second pin may be in electrical contact with a second pin of an XLR connector. The first end of the third pin may be removably contained within the third well along the bottom side and the second end of the third pin may be in electrical contact with a third pin of an XLR connector. There may also be a plate for removably securing the pins within a body encasing at least a portion of the connector block, the first pin, the second pin, the third pin and the plate. The body may also provide a removably secured attachment to the XLR connector.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for connecting two audio components to transfer an audio signal between the components is disclosed. This apparatus may comprise three wells longitudinally extending through a connector block with a top side and a bottom side. The top side may be in communication with a terminal block so as to effectuate a solid connection between the wires and the pins. There may also be securing means, such as screws to effectuate a solid connection between the wires, the connector block and the pins. It may also be desirable to utilize a terminal block to create a daisy chain between a multitude of components. There may be three pins, wherein the bottom side of the connector block allows for the receipt of the three pins, the three pins each have a top end and a bottom end. The top end may be in electrical communication with corresponding electrically conducting wires. The bottom end of the three pins may be in electrical communication with an XLR connector and there may be a mechanical connecting means such as to effectuate a mechanical and electrical connection between said bottom end of three pins and said XLR connector.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.